


Tylko szlam i bąbelki

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Cas, Catboy!Cas, M/M, Oral Fixation, Top Dean, ale tylko troszkę, jak zwykle zainspirowane jednym z moich własnych obrazków lol, macki, octo!Dean, podwójna penetracja a w sumie to trochę i potrójna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ot taka scena z udziałem ośmiorniczki!Deana i kiciusia!Castiela. To nie jest ich pierwsze spotkanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko szlam i bąbelki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Inspiracja powstała podczas rysowania prezentu dla jednej z tumblrowych znajomych - tak strasznie spodobał mi się design moich postaci, że postanowiłam coś o nich napisać :D (Wkleiłam go na końcu tekstu)
> 
> Miałam zastąpić nazwy ryb jakimiś bardziej wymyślnymi, bo niby skąd Dean ma znać ich ludzkie odpowiedniki, ale mi się odechciało, bo za dużo ich się pojawia w tekście.
> 
> Um, tytuł to pierwsze słowa, jakie rzuciły mi się w oko, kiedy otworzyłam na chybił trafił zbiór "Zew Cthulhu" Lovecrafta. Nie mają nic wspólnego z opowiadaniem. Tak, nie potrafię wymyślać tytułów.
> 
> Nie bójcie się komentować, nawet nie wiecie, jak to pomaga w pisaniu!

Ryba podpływa bliżej. Dean z całych sił powstrzymuje podniecenie, zmuszając ciało do zachowania kamuflującej barwy i struktury upodabniającej jego dolną część do ciemnej, porowatej skały, jaka stanowi wnętrze jaskini. Jedna z jego macek faluje łagodnie, gładsza od pozostałych i bardziej zielona niż szara, naśladując ruch wodorostów, które kołyszą się pomiędzy kamieniami. Woda w jaskini stoi nieruchomo i wodorostów nie porusza prąd, ale ławica drobnych rybek śmigająca między liśćmi; tak drobnych, że widać je tylko dzięki ich srebrnym łuskom chwytającym mdły, przygaszony blask, jaki wydzielają luminescencyjne plamki rozmieszczone na całej długości dwóch najdłuższych macek. Dean obserwuje tłustą, czerwoną rybę obserwującą srebrzyste stworzonka i nieświadomie oblizuje wargi.

Nagle zwierzę rzuca się do ataku i zagarnia w pysk garść rybek, ale w tej samej chwili zielona macka Deana porzuca swój kamuflaż i wystrzeliwuje do przodu, chwytając wściekle szarpiącą się zdobycz. Ławica rozpierzcha się w popłochu, pozostawiając po sobie falujące wodorosty i kilka unoszących się martwo srebrzystych ciałek.

Dean natychmiast zanurza zęby w słodkawym mięsie, nie zważając na jego rozpaczliwe próby ucieczki, i wsysa pierwszy, satysfakcjonujący łyk gorącej krwi, który zmusza go do wydania niskiego pomruku zadowolenia. Odkrycie tej jaskini było strzałem w dziesiątkę – żadne ze stworzeń żyjących na jego dawnym terytorium nie miało tak smacznego, delikatnego mięsa ani tak miękkich łusek, które z łatwością ustępują pod naciskiem jego ostrych zębów. Kły wsuwają się w rybę równie gładko, jak palce w pagórek sypkiego piasku, a mięso niemal rozpływa się w ustach. Dean przymyka oczy i rozkoszuje się słodko-metalicznym smakiem, ale nagle strzyże uszami i zamiera w bezruchu, z szamoczącą się bezsilnie rybą w zębach. Jego wyostrzone polowaniem zmysły wychwytują szereg zmian w otoczeniu, nowy, jeszcze niesprecyzowany zapach, nowy odgłos, drżenie gruntu. Przez chwilę wyraźnie słychać tylko łopoczące dźwięki, jakie wydaje miotające się ciało ryby, a potem znów rozlega się ów głuchy pomruk, który przyciągnął jego uwagę. Dean uspokaja się i jednym kłapnięciem szczęk przegryza rybi kręgosłup. Do znajomego staccato kropel skapujących z sufitu jaskini dołącza równie monotonny szum ulewy, jaka zaczyna siec ziemię na zewnątrz. Dean żuje ciepłe mięso i wsłuchuje się w szmer deszczu, od czasu do czasu pluskając mackami. Świat na zewnątrz jaskini wydaje mu się wrogi, zbyt suchy i przestronny, by czuć się w nim komfortowo, a jednocześnie fascynujący, i Dean myśli, że jeśli ulewa potrwa odpowiednio długo, by nasycić wilgocią powietrze i glebę, może znów odważy się wypełznąć na zewnątrz i popatrzeć na pejzaż tak odmienny od jego własnego, naszpikowany wysokimi, sztywnymi roślinami i zamieszkany przez nieznane mu istoty. Jego pierwsza i ostatnia wyprawa okazała się ponad siły Deana – suche, zbyt rzadkie powietrze osłabiło go i niemal pozbawiło życia, ale Dean nie traci nadziei, że kiedyś uda mu się dogłębniej zbadać tę obcą krainę.

Spośród deszczowego szumu ucho Deana wyławia jeszcze inny dźwięk, przeciągły, płaczliwy jęk, z początku odległy, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bliższy. Dean wypuszcza z rąk resztki ryby i nadstawia uszu, marszcząc brwi i czując, jak jego macki sztywnieją w gotowości do ataku lub obrony, a czerwone cętki nabierają żywszej niż zwykle, odstraszającej barwy, rozszerzając się i ostro kontrastując z ich czarnymi obwódkami i szaro-zieloną skórą macek. Przez chwilę rozważa ucieczkę albo przynajmniej ukrycie się i przeczekanie potencjalnego zagrożenia pod wodą, ale nagle jęk nabiera znajomej nuty i Dean rozluźnia się, rozpoznając jego źródło, parska z rozbawieniem, a jego macki zaczynają wibrować i smagać powierzchnię wody w podnieceniu.

Żałosne miauczenie odbija się coraz głośniejszym echem od ścian jaskini i wkrótce staje się nieznośne, drażniąc wrażliwe uszy Deana, który wydaje zirytowany świergot. Serio, Cas mógłby sobie darować ten kociokwik; brzmi, jakby go co najmniej obdzierano ze skóry, a ponieważ Dean nie wyczuwa zapachu krwi, poza rybią, ani choćby strachu, wygląda na to, że Cas jest po prostu z czegoś bardzo niezadowolony. A Cas potrafi być bardzo wymowny, kiedy coś mu się nie podoba. A kiedy coś mu się podoba – nawet bardziej.

I faktycznie, kiedy w końcu Castiel wybiega zza skalnego załomu, plącząc się i potykając to na czworaka, to na dwóch nogach, wygląda jak kupka nieszczęścia – jego futro ocieka wodą, wąsy zwisają smętnie, a łapy ubabrane są błotem po łokcie i kolana, podobnie jak brzuch. Dean nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, na który kot odpowiada urażonym parsknięciem, najeżony i z wygiętym gniewnie grzbietem.

Castiel przysiada pod ścianą, ostentacyjnie trzymając się z dala od wody i Deana, i zaczyna się myć, długimi pociągnięciami języka zlizując błoto z łap. Zwija się przy tym prawie w kłębek i podkula ogon, by zapewnić sobie choć odrobinę ciepła. Dean obserwuje go z mieszaniną fascynacji i politowania. Czy nie byłoby łatwiej po prostu wskoczyć do jeziora i wypłukać futro, zamiast ryzykować nałykanie się piasku i bogowie wiedzą czego jeszcze? Dean świergocze z niesmakiem i pluska wodą w kocura, który syczy i stroszy futro, nie przestając się myć i od czasu do czasu spluwając błotem i kłakami sierści w stronę Deana.

Z zewnątrz znów dobiega odgłos gromu, stłumiony odległością, ale zwielokrotniony przez przedzieranie się przez zawiłe korytarze jaskini, i Castiel stroszy się jeszcze bardziej – futro na jego grzbiecie przypomina teraz bardziej igły jeżowca - tuląc uszy do głowy i otwierając szeroko oczy. Na moment przestaje lizać łapy i rzuca Deanowi niespokojne spojrzenie.

\- Mokrrrro. – mówi, wzdrygając się mocno. – Mrrrróz. – dodaje po chwili i znów powraca do mycia, co jakiś czas nieruchomiejąc i obrzucając podejrzliwym wzrokiem tunel, z którego przyszedł, jakby spodziewał się, że lada moment coś z niego wypełznie.

Dean uśmiecha się, słysząc wypowiadane z kocim akcentem słowa jego własnej mowy. Cas ma niezłe ucho do języków, a przynajmniej zdaje się rozumieć, co Dean do niego mówi, i czasami próbuje go naśladować, z różnym, ale zazwyczaj pozytywnym skutkiem. Deanowi również udało się podłapać kilka wyrazów z Castielowego języka, głównie dlatego, że Cas jest cholernie rozmowny, kiedy macki wędrują po zakamarkach jego ciała, ale ma trudności z ich wymową – jego gardło nie jest przyzwyczajone do wydawania tak chrapliwych dźwięków i Dean uważa, że brzmią one raczej paskudnie w jego wykonaniu, ale Castiel sprawia wrażenie, jakby mu się podobały: mruży oczy i pomrukuje z zadowoleniem, ilekroć Dean się do niego odzywa w jego języku. Czasami zaczyna wręcz prężyć się rozkosznie i przeciągać, słuchając ochrypłego głosu Deana, a jego oczy błyskają figlarnie i patrzą na Deana wyzywająco, doprowadzając chłodną zwykle krew ośmiornicy do bolesnego wrzenia.

Castiel nie kuli się już z zimna; zdążył oczyścić się z błota i teraz rozciąga się pod ścianą, leżąc na boku i leniwie przesuwając językiem po futrze, by doprowadzić je do porządku. Prywatnie Dean uważa, że to próżny wysiłek - sierść Castiela nigdy nie daje się wygładzić do końca, zawsze jest na wpół nastroszona i potargana w miejscach, gdzie włosy są dłuższe, nieważne, ile czasu Cas poświęca na precyzyjne układanie każdego kosmyka. Ale Dean nigdy nie wyraża na głos swojej opinii - częściowo dlatego, że nie zna odpowiednich słów, ale głównie dlatego, że widok Castiela liżącego własne ciało długim, giętkim językiem i wyginającego się w kompletnie, zdawałoby się, niemożliwe figury, by dostać się do każdego zakamarka, jest dziwnie hipnotyzujący.

Futro Castiela jest czymś, co nieskończenie pociąga Deana - podobnie jak Castiel jest zafascynowany jego mackami - on sam ma je jedynie na głowie, sztywną, krótką szczecinę, która nie daje się przygładzić nawet na mokro - w przeciwieństwie do włosów Sama, dłuższych i miększych, falujących za nim niczym wodorosty, kiedy pływa, i przyklapniętych do czaszki, kiedy wystawia głowę ponad wodę. Dean wie, że sierść Castiela jest nawet delikatniejsza od włosów Sama. Porasta dolne partie przednich i tylnych łap, układając się na przemian w nieregularne, ciemnobrązowe i piaskowe pręgi, kończąc się na nadgarstkach i kostkach - włosy na grzbietach dłoni i stóp są już króciutkie i jednolicie ubarwione. Kudłaty, pasiasty szlaczek rozciąga się też na jego brzuchu, od tego dziwnego, wklęsłego guziczka, którego Dean nie posiada, w dół, między nogi; miękkie, gęste futerko, do którego Dean uwielbia przyciskać policzek, przesuwając jednocześnie dłonią po idealnie gładkim ciele powyżej. Pręgowane futro na plecach Castiela ciągnie się wąskim pasmem wzdłuż kręgosłupa – od karku i ramion, do końca niezbyt długiego, ale giętkiego niczym macka ogona.

_Tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, także padał deszcz. Dean dopiero co odkrył jaskinię, zawędrowawszy zbyt daleko od swego terytorium łowieckiego, i pierwszym, co ujrzał, wychyliwszy głowę ponad powierzchnię, były świecące w ciemności ogromne, niebieskie oczy. Kot pochylał się z wysuniętym językiem, najwidoczniej zaskoczony podczas picia wody, i wyglądał raczej zabawnie i niegroźnie, wpatrzony w Deana i znieruchomiały z tym nienaturalnie długim jęzorem dotykającym lustra wody niemal tuż przy nosie ośmiornicy. W następnej sekundzie przestał być zabawny, gdy poderwał się gwałtownym skokiem wzwyż, sycząc groźnie i płosząc Deana, który równie gwałtownym wyrzutem macek wywinął salto w wodzie i dał nura do samego dna, pozostawiając za sobą chmurę czarnego atramentu. Nie odpłynął jednak daleko; po chwili wrócił i przyczaił się pod powierzchnią, obserwując wciąż prychającego kota, z furią próbującego zetrzeć atrament z twarzy, co tylko sprawiało, że rozmazywał go coraz bardziej. Dean nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego stworzenia i natychmiast dał się oczarować miękkim, pełnym gracji ruchom, z jakimi kot czyścił twarz i szyję, raz po raz liżąc dłonie i trąc nimi skórę. Nie spuszczał przy tym oczu z miejsca, w którym zniknął Dean, usiłując przeniknąć wzrokiem warstwę czerni, powoli rozpływającą się po wodzie. Kiedy atrament rozrzedził się wystarczająco, by ujawnić, że Deana nie ma pod spodem, kot zmarszczył brwi i znów znieruchomiał, z wyjątkiem czubka ogona, który drgał niespokojnie w powietrzu niczym świecąca przynęta na głowie żabnicy. Dean miał ochotę złapać ogon w zęby._

_Kot postawił czujnie uszy i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do brzegu, wodząc wzrokiem po powierzchni jeziora. Kiedy upewnił się, że Deana nie ma w pobliżu, pochylił się i znów zaczął chłeptać, długim, różowym językiem zagarniając wodę w usta. Jego mięśnie były napięte i Dean widział, że kot nie przestaje obserwować terenu._

_Tym razem Dean wynurzył się dużo ostrożniej i w dużo większej odległości. Kot przestał pić tylko na chwilę, czekając na atak, ale kiedy ten nie nastąpił, opuścił głowę i chłeptał dalej, przesuwając spojrzeniem po twarzy Deana, a potem i po niższych rejonach, gdy Dean wynurzył się bardziej niż poprzednio. Długie, sztywne włosy wyrastające po cztery po obu stronach jego nosa drgnęły, sygnalizując, że kot próbuje złapać zapach ośmiornicy, a potem jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy go pochwycił. Kot znów przestał pić i uniósł głowę, strzygąc uszami i oblizując wargi. Woda kapała mu z wąsów._

_Dean przezwyciężył instynkt nakazujący mu trzymać się z daleka od nieznanych istot i powoli, bardzo powoli podpłynął do brzegu, nie odrywając wzroku od wciąż oblizującego się kota, który obserwował go teraz z większym zainteresowaniem. Dean zatrzymał się w nieco mniejszej niż bezpieczna odległości – gdyby kot zechciał go zaatakować, wystarczyłby mu jeden skok – i wydał pytający świergot. Kocur jedynie przechylił głowę na bok._

_Dean znów zaświergotał i wyciągnął mackę, zatrzymując ją z wahaniem tuż przed twarzą kota, który zrobił zeza, wpatrując się w drżący, ociekający wodą koniuszek. A potem wysunął język i dotknął nim delikatnej ssawki._

_Dean wzdrygnął się i chciał cofnąć mackę, ale kot złapał ją w obie dłonie i przyciągnął do ust, by polizać ją jeszcze mocniej, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i od dotyku jego szorstkiego języka na wrażliwej ssawce Deanowi zakręciło się w głowie, a przez jego macki zaczęły przebiegać ciarki. Dean poczuł, że jego krew ogrzewa się i spływa wartko w dół ciała, wypełniając macki, aż nabrzmiały do niemal podwójnej grubości, tak przewrażliwione, że nawet łagodne fale omywające jego ciało stały się nie do zniesienia. Dean przygryzł wargę, nie mogąc już dłużej zapanować nad własnym organizmem, który niespodziewanie wyrzucił z siebie chmurę godowych feromonów._

_Kot zamarł z macką w zębach i tylko jego nos poruszał się nieznacznie, łowiąc obcy zapach. Dean również zastygł w bezruchu, niepewny, skąd wzięła się u niego tak gwałtowna reakcja. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że trzy z jego macek oblepiły talię kota, a pozostałe wiły się bez udziału jego woli w wodzie, to splatając się, to wyprężając. Podświadomie wykonując taniec godowy._

_Oczy kota śledziły bacznie ich ruch, a potem spojrzały w dół i kot sapnął w zdziwieniu, najwidoczniej po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę z obejmujących go ciasno odnóży. Dean napiął mięśnie, pewny, że kot zacznie się szarpać i atakować pazurami, ale ten tylko otworzył szerzej oczy i zamruczał coś niewyraźnie, wciąż trzymając Deanową mackę w ustach._

_\- Uhm. – powiedział Dean w panice._

_Kot wypuścił mackę z zębów._

_\- ? – spytał._

_Dean zamrugał._

_\- Nie mam pojęcia, co mówisz – przyznał._

_Kot hufnął niecierpliwie, strzygąc uszami. Pokręcił głową i bardzo sugestywnie przeciągnął językiem po nabrzmiałej i wilgotnej od bezbarwnego śluzu ssawce, rzucając Deanowi spod rzęs wyzywające spojrzenie. Nie, nie wyzywające. Prowokujące. Zalotne._

_Kolejna chmura feromonów wzbiła się już ponad powierzchnią wody, gdy Dean niezgrabnie pełzł na brzeg, ciągnięty przed dłonie kota wczepione w jego włosy. Hormony wzięły górę i Dean nie pamięta wiele z ich pierwszego razu, tylko to, że po wszystkim kot rozciągnął się leniwie na miękkim mchu porastającym gładką skałę, na której leżeli, owinął ogon wokół jednej z macek Deana i wskazał na siebie, mówiąc:_

_\- Castiel – a Dean odczekał, aż jego oddech wróci do normy, po czym dotknął macką swojego nosa i odpowiedział:_

_\- Dean._

Castiel mamrocze coś pod nosem, wyrywając Deana z zapatrzenia, i sapie z zadowoleniem, najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowany efektem lizania, chociaż dla Deana nadal wygląda jak nastroszona najeżka. Bardzo apetycznie zresztą, myśli Dean, przez ułamek sekundy czując ukłucie tęsknoty za tym przysmakiem. Szybko jednak o nim zapomina, bo Castiel przechodzi do następnego punktu programu. Teraz, kiedy czyszczenie i przygładzanie futra zostało zakończone, Castiel zaczyna lizać się dla własnej przyjemności.

I Deana, oczywiście, chociaż Dean wątpi, czy jego obecność ma tu jakiekolwiek znaczenie – Castiel po prostu lubi się lizać i robi to przy każdej okazji (Dean wie, bo czasami ukrywa się pod powierzchnią wody, gdy Cas przychodzi, i patrzy, jak kot dotyka się, wije, miauczy rozkosznie, splatając się w tak niemożliwe figury, że czasem Dean boi się, iż nie uda mu się rozplątać. Po wszystkim kot rozkłada się na kamieniach, ciężko sapiąc, z futrem w jeszcze większym nieładzie, i uśmiecha się szeroko, zawsze patrząc dokładnie w to miejsce pod wodą, gdzie czai się Dean. Dean nie wie, czy Cas rzeczywiście go widzi, i zawsze wychyla się z kryjówki dopiero wtedy, gdy Castiel zaczyna miauczeć rozdzierająco jego imię i wydymać płaczliwie dolną wargę).

Tym razem Dean nie tylko się nie ukrywa, ale i zaczyna wypełzać na brzeg, gdy tylko Castiel układa się wygodniej, w krótkim czasie pokonując dzielącą ich odległość i posykując, gdy ostre krawędzie kamieni szorują po jego wrażliwych ssawkach. Powietrze w jaskini jest na tyle wilgotne, że Dean nie ma problemów z oddychaniem i jego skóra nie wysuszy się przez co najmniej godzinę. Oba jego serca zaczynają tętnić mocniej, gdy nozdrza wypełnia mu coraz silniejszy zapach Casa.

Czubek jednej z macek ostrożnie dotyka kosmatej łydki i natychmiast przybiera ciemnobrązową barwę, zlewając się z ciemniejszym pasem futra. Gładka skóra pokrywa się na przemian wklęsłymi i wypukłymi, niezliczonymi rysami cienkimi jak włos, próbując naśladować fakturę sierści, ale Dean wie, że nigdy mu się to nie uda. Niemożliwym jest skopiowanie czegoś tak delikatnego i miękkiego jak kocie futro.

Brąz rozlewa się po macce w miarę, jak coraz większa jej część dotyka nogi Castiela, a Castiel, który znieruchomiał w chwili, gdy Dean go dotknął, znów zaczyna lizać dłoń, udając, że nie patrzy na Deana. Ale Dean widzi, jak oczy kocura zerkają ku niemu, błyszczące, ciemnoniebieskie, jak jego zwykle wąskie, pionowe źrenice rozszerzają się, zajmując większą część tęczówki. Dean kontynuuje podróż i przesuwa mackę w górę, po kolanie, po udzie, strosząc przygładzone przez Castiela futro. Noga kocura unosi się nieznacznie, pozornie niewinnie, ale kącik ust Deana drga z rozbawieniem. Castiel nadal z furią liże swoje palce, jakby zależało od tego jego życie, ale jego nogi rozsuwają się jeszcze bardziej, odsłaniając podbrzusze w geście, który jest nie tylko pozbawiony wstydu, ale i strachu. Nikt nie odsłania przed drugą osobą swojego najsłabszego punktu, chyba że bezgranicznie jej ufa.

Macka wślizguje się pod jądra kota i zawraca, owijając się wokół jego nabrzmiewającego członka. Ssawki lgną do najeżonego drobnymi igiełkami trzonu i odlepiają się z mokrym cmoknięciem, a Dean z satysfakcją obserwuje rumieniec zabarwiający policzki Castiela, który wciąż niezmordowanie myje dłoń, z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy udając, że wszystko inne ma gdzieś. Kolejna macka zaczyna pełznąć po nodze kota; omija kolano i skręca na zewnątrz, przesuwa się po tylnej części uda i kiedy zbliża się do ogona, Castiel zaczyna mruczeć. Dean zerka na jego twarz: brwi Castiela są ściągnięte w dość gniewnym grymasie, jakby kot był zły, że jego ciało postanowiło go wreszcie zdradzić, i Dean wie, że tak właśnie jest. Castiel wolałby do końca grać opanowanego i niewzruszonego, ale jego kocia natura łaknie dotyku i Dean już dawno odkrył, że są miejsca, których głaskanie wystarcza, by zmienić Castiela w rozmruczaną, bezwstydną kupkę futra.

Kiedy ociekająca własnymi sokami macka dźga lekko w jego różową szparkę, Castiel wreszcie przestaje udawać głupiego i przewraca się na grzbiet, wzdychając rozkosznie. Jego nogi rozkładają się na boki i Castiel z nastroszonej, złej kulki zmienia się w długą, muskularną linię, strunę wibrującą z podniecenia i niecierpliwości. Kot pręży się i wygina, prezentując wszystkie swoje apetyczne atuty, mrucząc z zadowoleniem i pozwalając mackom wędrować po swoim ciele.

Jest w jego ruchach jakaś gracja, miękkość, której brakuje nawet najbardziej zwinnym morskim stworzeniom, i Dean na chwilę zapomina, co miał robić, oczarowany widokiem.

\- Deeeeeaaaaan – jęczy żałośnie Castiel i Dean otrząsa się. Ma przed sobą niezliczone chwile, w których będzie mógł podziwiać piękno Castiela, ale dzisiaj chce je wielbić w sposób bardziej cielesny. Dean pochyla się i otwiera usta, zatrzymując je tuż nad miękkim futerkiem pod owym guziczkiem na brzuchu, owiewając je gorącym oddechem. Castiel sapie krótko, gdy ostre zęby skrobią skórę; w każdej innej sytuacji byłby to gest dominacji, próba zastraszenia przeciwnika groźbą wyprucia mu flaków, ale Dean oczywiście nie ma takiego zamiaru. No, może troszeczkę chce kota zdominować, chociaż to trudniejsze, niż mogłoby się zdawać, bo Cas z natury jest tak uroczo uległy, że wzbudza w Deanie raczej instynkt macierzyński aniżeli samca alfa. Dean wysuwa język i zanurza go w Castielowym guziczku bez nazwy (przynajmniej w jego języku), zamykając wokół niego wargi i ssąc z całych sił. Castiel wydaje zdławiony jęk i chichocze zasapanym głosem. Macka między jego nogami zaczyna pulsować i skręcać się, nawilżając i otwierając miejsce, w którym Dean pragnie się znaleźć najbardziej; inna, opleciona wokół jąder i członka, tętni w rytm serc Deana i oblepia główkę ssawkami, z których każda cmoka ją i ssie w całkowicie różnym, przypadkowym rytmie. Castiel mruczy i wyrzuca ramiona nad głowę, podciąga kolana i rozsuwa je jeszcze szerzej, aby ułatwić Deanowi dostęp. Dwie macki natychmiast oplatają się wokół jego nóg, by utrzymać je w tej pozycji, dwie inne pną się wyżej i unieruchamiają ramiona Castiela. Pozostałe błądzą po jego ciele; ich ssawki, delikatne i wrażliwe jak usta czy opuszki palców, cmokają każdą dostępną powierzchnię, niektóre nieco mocniej, pozostawiając na skórze okrągłe malinki. Castiel zamyka oczy i zaczyna mamrotać pod nosem, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej, do czasu, aż jedna z macek dociera do jego twarzy. Castiel otwiera usta i pozwala jej wślizgnąć się do środka, niezbyt głęboko, Dean nie chce zrobić kotu krzywdy, tylko na tyle, by trzy pary najmniejszych ssawek znalazły się w gorącym wnętrzu. Kot natychmiast chciwie zamyka wargi wokół macki i wzdycha z ulgą. Dean już zdążył się zorientować, że Castiel ma nieuleczalną fiksację oralną i że lizanie, całowanie i trzymanie czegoś w ustach go uspokaja. To słodkie, szczerze mówiąc, i sprawia, że Dean ma ogromną ochotę karmić go, wkładając mu do ust małe kawałeczki ryb i mięsa – kolejny przykład nadopiekuńczości, której Dean nie może się wyzbyć, od kiedy zmuszony był zająć się Samem po śmierci rodziców. Sam zawsze narzeka, że Dean nie daje mu się nawet samemu ogolić (kłamstwo!), ale nie protestuje, dobrze wiedząc, że Deanowi sprawia przyjemność opiekowanie się rodziną. Castiel nigdy nie narzeka, wręcz przeciwnie, lgnie do dotyku i pozwala Deanowi rozpieszczać się, jakby nigdy przedtem nie zaznał czułości, a Dean niecnie to wykorzystuje.

Castiel ssie mackę, zlizując słonawy śluz sączący się za ssawek, i pomiaukuje cicho, wiercąc się w mackowym uścisku. Jego ogon okręca się ciasno wokół tej między jego nogami, która wciąż pulsuje, zanurzona w nim po część, która grubością dorównuje delikatnym kocim nadgarstkom, i wsuwa się jeszcze głębiej. Każda ze ssawek odbiera osobne wrażenia i Dean zaczyna już wariować od ich nadmiaru – od ślisko-słodkiego języka Castiela, od jego słonawego potu, od łaskotania futra, od gorącego ucisku jego pulsującej szparki, od słono-gorzkiego płynu, jakim ocieka jego kolczasty członek, który Dean aktualnie trzyma w ustach, uważając, by nie skaleczyć go kłami.

Kolejny organ wślizguje się między uda Castiela i badawczo obmacuje miejsce, w którym znika pierwszy. Oba wydzielają tak wiele śluzu, że Deanowi kręci się w głowie od jego zapachu, a poruszająca się w Castielu macka wydaje mlaskający odgłos przy każdym ruchu. Tej drugiej, grubszej, udaje się w końcu wcisnąć do środka i Castiel na chwilę przestaje ssać, by wydać przeciągły jęk. Dean podnosi głowę, upewniając się, że wszystko w porządku. Castiel ma ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte powieki, ale jego policzki pokrywa ciemny rumieniec, a kąciki ust unoszą się w uśmiechu po obu stronach macki. Kot otwiera jedno oko, napotyka wzrok Deana i mruga porozumiewawczo. Dean szczerzy zęby.

Pierwsza macka wysuwa się, ustępując miejsca drugiej, ale nie do końca, jej czubek wciąż tkwi wewnątrz, nie pozwalając mięśniom skurczyć się do zwykłych rozmiarów. Druga wsuwa się ochoczo, natychmiast odnajdując miękką wypukłość, której drażnienie sprawia, że Castiel wypręża się i skomli cicho. Macka bawi się z nim przez chwilę, po czym wycofuje się, a jej miejsce zajmuje poprzedniczka. Potem ta znów wychodzi i tak w kółko, aż wreszcie obie macki na przemian pieprzą Castiela, coraz szybciej, rozbryzgując na boki krople i pasma śluzu. Oczy kota otwierają się i wywracają w czaszce, z gardła wydobywa się nieprzerwany bełkot i Cas przestaje się wiercić, nieruchomieje, poddając się Deanowi, zdając się na jego łaskę, pozwalając, by Dean zrobił z nim wszystko, co tylko mu się spodoba.

Dean przygląda mu się w zafascynowaniu. Kilka razy trąca policzek kota czubkiem macki albo palcem, ale Castiel jest jak w transie, zamroczony ekstazą, bezwolny, ze wszech stron otoczony mackami, na których koliste wzory rozjarzyły się agresywną czerwienią, i Dean nie może już dłużej wytrzymać. Unosi uległe ciało Castiela w powietrze (kot nie reaguje, jedynie jego usta mocniej zaciskają się na macce), po czym przytula je do siebie, przesuwając więżące ręce kota kończyny na jego plecy. Castiel natychmiast otacza go ramionami i chowa twarz w szyi Deana, osuwając się na niego bezwładnie, wstrząsany potężnymi pchnięciami macek. Kolczasty członek kota drapie brzuch Deana i to tylko podsyca jego pragnienie; ostatnia, najkrótsza, ale za to najgrubsza macka wynurza się spomiędzy kłębowiska pozostałych i na oślep wciska się między te dwie, które od początku przygotowywały dla niej miejsce. Teraz tamte wycofują się niechętnie, przytrzymując rozluźniony mięsień, aby się nie zamknął. Castiel wydaje płaczliwy jęk i skręca się w ramionach i mackach Deana, szlochając coś, co brzmi jak „pusto, pusto”, więc Dean lituje się nad nim i jednym posuwistym ruchem wypełnia Castiela do samego końca.

Kot wybałusza oczy i mówi „uff”, jego palce zaciskają się na ramionach Deana do bólu, ciało dygocze, a potem znów rozluźnia się, opadając miękko na pierś Deana. Cas wzdycha, ponownie wsysając mackę do ust, a Dean oplata go pozostałymi i nie zwlekając już dłużej, na wpół przytomny od zapachu własnych feromonów i potu Castiela, zaczyna go pieprzyć, ostro, brutalnie, każdym wyrzutem bioder wypychając powietrze z jego płuc i każdym trafiając idealnie w jego najczulszy punkt. Castiel zaciska się wokół niego jak… jak cholerna ośmiornica, myśli z rozbawieniem Dean, jego szparka, nogi, ramiona, ogon, usta, Dean wypełnia Castiela w każdy możliwy sposób, a Castiel otacza go ze wszystkich stron i aż trudno uwierzyć, że obydwaj należą do różnych gatunków, bo uzupełniają się perfekcyjnie.

Castiel sztywnieje i wgryza się w mackę, posyłając igiełki bólu przez całe ciało Deana, i dochodzi z krzykiem, który niemal od razu przeradza się w senne mruczenie, wibrujące głęboko w jego piersi, i Dean ma wrażenie, jakby wnętrze Castiela też wibrowało, drażniąc jego mackę rozrodczą, i to wystarcza, by Dean wyrzucił biodra po raz ostatni, zanurzając się niemożliwie głęboko, i zapulsował z gardłowym pomrukiem. Jego nasienie jak zwykle jest zbyt obfite i wkrótce zaczyna ściekać po udach Castiela, zamieniając jego futro w pozlepiane na sztywno strąki. Castiel nie wydaje się tym zmartwiony – będzie miał co zlizywać przez najbliższe pół godziny. Wciąż mruczy z zadowoleniem i ociera się policzkiem o szczękę Deana.

Dean jest tak wyczerpany, że zasypia, kiedy tylko osuwa się na ziemię, rozluźniając nieco chwyt macek, ale nie wypuszczając z nich kota, który nie ma nic przeciwko. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszy Dean, jest szuranie szorstkiego języka o futro i ciche kocie posapywanie.

Kiedy Dean się budzi, Castiela już nie ma. Temu akurat się nie dziwi, bo Cas chodzi własnymi drogami, ale zawsze do niego wraca, więc nie ma się czym przejmować. Co jest natomiast dziwne, to to, że Dean powinien już dawno wyschnąć z braku wody, a tymczasem jego skórę wciąż pokrywa warstewka wilgoci. Dean unosi ramię i obwąchuje je uważnie. Pachnie seksem, potem i kocią śliną. Ach, więc Cas zauważył, że Dean źle się czuje poza wodą, ale zamiast go do niej sturlać albo chociaż obudzić Deana, zdecydował się go po cichu, podstępnie wylizać. Dean uśmiecha się, żałując, że przespał Castielowe zabiegi. Zwija się w ciasny kłębek, głęboko wdychając ulotny zapach kota, i wraca do wody dopiero, gdy jego skóra zaczyna się nieprzyjemnie ściągać z przesuszenia.


End file.
